


WK1: A Well Kept Man

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: First story in the Well Kept series: Doggett proposes an... arrangement.





	WK1: A Well Kept Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: This one is all Amazon X's fault. Magnificent 

thanks to Mistress LadyKate for her advice on the mysteries 

of tying people up and doing yummy things to them.

 

OFFICES OF THE LONE GUNMEN

TAKOMA PARK, MARYLAND

7:48 PM

 

Doggett had arrived hours earlier, wanting information on a 

suspect in a case involving several bizarre deaths, cause 

unknown. His suspicion was that the suspect was a 

SuperSoldier, but he said very little about it to the Gunmen. 

His only clues were an encrypted computer disc and a map. 

This wasn't unusual. Mulder frequently came to the Gunmen for 

similar services, offering equally little information. This 

incident, however, had required Langly and Frohike to head 

out for some funky poaching, leaving Byers at the office to 

work on the decryption project. 

 

Byers stayed in contact with his partners, listening idly to 

their quiet banter over the scrambled channel, but focusing 

most of his attention on the project at hand. He was nearly 

done, but it was sounding like the other men would be in for 

a very long night of surveillance and a possible breaking and 

entering. He felt uneasy sending them out without him, but 

knew they could handle the job, and someone had to stay and 

deal with the encrypted files, after all.

 

He could feel Doggett shifting impatiently behind him. 

 

"I'm almost done, Agent Doggett. About five more minutes. Do 

you want some more coffee while I finish up?"

 

Doggett sighed. "Sure. It's gettin' to where I'm gonna need 

some dinner soon though. You?"

 

Byers looked up at the clock. It was an early night yet, but 

he was feeling rather peckish. "Yeah, I could go for 

something. Just let me finish this up," he said. "I have some 

pastry to hold us over until we can get something delivered, 

though, if you're into that kind of thing."

 

"Sounds like a possibility. What you got?"

 

"Hang on..." Byers typed in a few more commands and waited. 

Finally, the computer beeped. "Okay, done." The files, 

formerly an explosion of random trash on the screen, began 

resolving into text, graphics, and tables. It would take the 

decryption algorithms about ten minutes to get everything, 

and he'd need that to happen before he could advise Langly 

and Frohike on the situation. They needed a file name so they 

would know where to start looking.

 

Doggett leaned over Byers' shoulder, starting to read the 

data as it scrolled along. Byers rose and headed for the 

kitchen. Doggett was still leaning over the computer when 

Byers returned, a tray in hand, with two large slices of 

fresh fruit tart and two cups of coffee.

 

"Come sit down," he said, setting the tray at a clear work 

table and pulling up two chairs. Doggett looked over.

 

"Fruit tarts?" Doggett sounded surprisingly enthusiastic. 

"Those look pretty good -- oh, hey, fresh razberries! You get 

'em at Chez Croissant?"

 

Byers gave Doggett an odd look. "Um, yes, actually." Chez 

Croissant was an upscale bakery in a part of town heavily 

populated by the gay community. Granted, Chez C served a wide 

variety of other clients as well, but Doggett didn't seem the 

sort to randomly haunt French pastry shops. He struck Byers 

as being more a plain old fashion donut man, really. A 

Dunkin' Donuts type. 

 

Byers mostly went there for the pastry, which was excellent, 

but he did sometimes allow himself to appreciate the scenery 

in the neighborhood. Now and then, he found himself the 

object of a little scenery appreciation as well, but picking 

up strangers did nothing for him. It was too risky, and 

considering what he did for a living and the people he knew, 

the risk extended beyond the usual fears of disease or 

picking up an abuser. For all he knew, a Consortium agent 

might try to pick him up, especially since They were 

following him around; he knew for certain it was happening 

after the incident in Las Vegas with Timmy Landau.

 

Doggett watched Byers looking at him, sizing him up. He'd 

surprised the guy with the question, and knew his gaydar had 

been right the first time he'd met the well-groomed hacker, 

in Scully's basement office. He could also see that Byers had 

tripped to the significance of the question. He figured there 

wouldn't be much need for beating around the bush if he 

decided he wanted Byers. Agreement, yes. Subtlety, sure. 

Fancy talk about emotions and 'orientations,' no. Doggett 

knew the man was shy and more than a little timid, and didn't 

talk much unless he had something to say. That was fine with 

him.

 

The two watched each other quietly. "I need to go check the 

decryption progress and let the guys know what they're 

looking for," Byers said. "Back in a minute."

 

Doggett watched Byers move as walked over to the computer. 

His gait was a little odd but pleasing. There was a certain 

grace to his movement, and even under the cheap suit, he 

could tell Byers had a good ass. He called out for pizza 

while Byers was busy.

 

Byers put the comm link to his ear. "Guys, got it."

 

"'Bout fuckin' time," Langly whispered.

 

"What'cha got, buddy?" Frohike asked.

 

"You're looking for a file named TREYNOR. That's tango-romeo-

echo-yankee-november-oscar-romeo. I can't tell if it's data 

or hardcopy. There's no indication of what's in it, but the 

blueprints in the material show a safe concealed in the wall 

in a third-floor office. I'll take a wild guess and suggest 

it's the building you're surveilling. I'm sending you the 

info now." Byers' fingers flew over the keyboard, his 

movements controlled and precise. His friends would receive 

the decrypted file within moments on their laptop.

 

"Got it. We're gonna be about four more hours, dude," Langly 

said.

 

Byers nodded. "Understood." He took off the comm link and 

turned to Doggett.

 

"They say it'll probably be about four hours."

 

"So where's that other guy who's been hangin' out with you?"

 

"Jimmy? Yankees home games this weekend." Byers shrugged.

 

Doggett grunted and nodded, sipping at the coffee. "Hear 

they're doin' good this season. Wish I could be there."

 

Byers returned to the table and started on his tart. Neither 

spoke until they were finished eating.

 

"I'll get the dishes out of the way," Byers said, reaching 

over for Doggett's things.

 

Doggett rose and took the tray, setting his own plate and cup 

on it. "I'll help you with that. It'll only take a minute."

 

Byers nodded and Doggett followed him into the kitchen. He 

decided he rather enjoyed following the man. The kitchen was 

cluttered but organized, and Byers filled the sink, then took 

off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked 

surprisingly good like that, though he was a thinner man than 

Doggett's usual taste. He figured he probably wasn't Byers' 

usual flavor either.

 

"Lemme grab a towel. I'll dry 'em for you." 

 

Byers handed him a towel, the tips of Doggett's fingers 

barely brushing his knuckles. Byers raised his eyes to 

Doggett's for a moment, then lowered them quickly. He reached 

into the hot, soapy water, making short work of the day's 

dishes. There were quite a few of them. As Byers handed him 

each rinsed item, Doggett dried it. He could find places for 

most of what Byers gave him, but a large mixing bowl had him 

stumped.

 

"You guys got mixin' bowls? Where does this go?" he asked.

 

"Frohike's a pretty good cook, actually." Byers pointed with 

a dripping, soapy hand. "In the cabinet over the sink."

 

There was one slight problem with this. Byers was standing 

over the sink himself, and didn't look like he was going to 

be moving in the next few minutes. Doggett reached up anyway, 

opening the cupboard and setting the mixing bowl inside. 

This, however, brought the length of his body in contact with 

the bearded man's back and hip.

 

Byers caught his breath at this second, inadvertent touch, 

but didn't otherwise react. Doggett moved back again, giving 

him some space, and Byers relaxed. A jolt of fire had run 

through him -- a spark of want.

 

By the time they were done with the dishes, the pizza had 

arrived. Doggett paid and they sat on the couch and ate, 

assessing each other. 

 

Byers was a little uneasy. He didn't know Doggett very well, 

but he knew that Scully trusted him and Mulder respected him, 

whether he liked him or not. This was important, in his 

estimation. Neither were inclined to give either trust or 

respect lightly. He'd read Doggett's files, of course. 

All three of them had. He knew the man had a blue-collar 

background, been a Marine in the Gulf War, and spent time in 

the New York City Police Department. Formerly married, with a 

deceased son, Luke. He was considered an honest man; tough, 

by the book, even a little conservative. He thought it likely 

that Doggett's usual tastes might lie with Log Cabin 

Republicans, not a Jeffersonian Federalist intellectual like 

himself.

 

"You've looked over the decrypted files," Byers said, 

breaking their long silence. "Do you have any new thoughts or 

theories regarding the case?"

 

Doggett shook his head. "Nah. Probably won't until after the 

guys get back with whatever they manage to find."

 

"Makes sense," Byers said.

 

Doggett looked up at Byers. "So, why does a guy like you stay 

in a place like this?" He sat back as he wiped his hands on 

the paper towels they'd been using. "You know, you're a 

classy guy, Byers," Doggett continued, eyeing the slim, 

rather delicate man. "You shouldn't be livin' in this dump 

with these three losers. You deserve better than this."

 

"Don't talk about them like that. They're good men. They're 

the best friends I've ever had, and I can trust them with my 

life."

 

"Yeah, I know. Still. You should be wearin' good suits, goin' 

to decent places. You'd look damned hot in an Armani, you 

know."

 

Byers shook his head. "I can barely afford the bargain rack 

at Sears. We hardly manage to keep the paper afloat as it is. 

Everything we have goes to our work. It's just how things 

are."

 

"You know, if you were willin' to scratch my back, so to 

speak, I'd scratch yours." Doggett's voice softened, as did 

the expression on his face. "I could take you to some real 

nice places, show you a decent life when you're not here 

workin'. I grew up in the City. Worked there for years. I got 

good contacts still. You don't have to live like this all the 

time."

 

Byers looked up into Doggett's steel blue eyes. "What are you 

suggesting?"

 

Doggett paused. It was the moment of truth. "Somethin' like 

what Skinner and Langly got goin', but not so rough. Not that 

extreme. I know you ain't been seein' anybody. I could make 

life nice for you. Give you decent stuff." His voice lowered 

to a seductive rumble. "Make you feel good." Doggett pulled 

his cuffs out of his pocket and played with them in his lap. 

"If you like things a little... out of the ordinary."

 

Doggett could see Byers' eyes widen, his pupils dilate, hear 

his breath quicken. Yeah, he could tell this was exciting the 

hacker. He'd been right about the guy all along. Definite 

bottom material, and pretty. Real pretty. People would turn 

their heads to look at this one. In his mind, he could see 

Byers on his knees in front of him, hands bound at the small 

of his back, wearing a fine Armani suit... sucking his dick. 

He could imagine how Byers' beard would feel against his 

skin. The thought aroused him.

 

"What about you and Agent Reyes? I've been hearing rumors."

 

"We're close, but she's known me for a long time. Anything 

happens, she's cool. Sometimes, you just need a guy's 

company."

 

Byers swallowed nervously, then the shadow of a shy smile 

crossed his face. "I think... we could talk more about this." 

He felt his pulse quicken, a flash of desire tickling the 

base of his spine. Doggett looked rough, but talked like a 

man who knew something of the finer things in life. 

 

He'd envied certain aspects of Skinner and Langly's 

arrangement, but Byers wasn't interested in quite the level 

of 'commitment' the two shared. He'd never cared for the idea 

of being a slave to a Dom; he enjoyed his independence, and 

wasn't willing to be kept to anyone else's schedule due to 

the nature of his work and the fact he liked running his own 

life. Skinner was into rougher play than Byers liked, though 

Langly seemed to get off on it. Being.... kept, however... 

the thought was appealing. Arousing. He wondered what 

Doggett's hot mouth would feel like at his throat. Looking at 

the cuffs in Doggett's lap, he wondered how they'd feel 

around his wrists, securing his hands at his back. 

 

He'd been cuffed before any number of times in the line of 

duty, but not in this context. He could feel himself getting 

hard, and wondered if Doggett could tell. He wanted to know 

more, to find out where Doggett's tastes ran. Did he simply 

get into bondage, would he want to play with sensation, or 

did he prefer games? If so, what kind of games might the 

rugged man like? This train of thought intrigued and excited 

him. 

 

Doggett watched Byers getting more aroused. It was subtle, 

but noticeable. The quick breath, the dilated pupils, the 

careful way he was sitting to conceal his lap; it all added 

up to a very enticing picture. Doggett liked what he saw. 

 

"Depends," Doggett said. "I'm not much for talking. Tend to 

prefer gettin' down to business, really. Why, what did you 

need to talk about?"

 

Byers blushed. "STD's. Though I haven't been involved with 

anyone in... quite some time, I get screened regularly. I'm 

clean."

 

The blush amused Doggett, but didn't surprise him. It added 

something to the man's attractiveness. "You think I don't 

know you guys could fake up a set of any kind of medical 

records you wanted with five minutes on a computer?"

 

Byers' eyes narrowed. "That's not how I do things."

 

Byers sounded annoyed, but Doggett knew he tended to be 

honest about the important stuff, at least with people he 

respected. He doubted Byers would be contemplating any kind 

of arrangement with him if he didn't at least respect him as 

a colleague. This fact was on the up and up, he was sure. He 

raised a hand, waving Byers' rejoinder away. "Didn't think 

so. Got screened last week. I'm clear."

 

Byers nodded, satisfied. He would check Doggett's assertion 

later. In the meantime, anything they might do tonight would 

involve barriers. He knew Doggett would understand this. 

Doggett was well aware that he and his friends were paranoid 

about pretty much everything, and for good reason.

 

"And what --" Byers coughed nervously, "what do you like when 

you play?"

 

Doggett grinned. He liked this. Byers had a little more nerve 

than he'd suspected. "Some bondage. Sensation stuff, a little 

discipline. Nothing too rough. I've seen too much ugly shit 

in my life to want to see it in my bed. Some role playing, 

but we can talk about that later, if you're interested. You 

please me, I'll make sure you get treated to a better life 

than..." he gestured around the room, "this."

 

Byers looked over at Doggett and nodded assent, his voice 

steady despite the excitement welling up in him. "What now?"

 

"I wanna see you, all of you, but not right here. Where's 

your room?"

 

Byers took a deep breath and stood, his heart beating fast, 

then led Doggett to his bedroom. It was neat and orderly, as 

Doggett knew it would be. Pretty much everything about Byers 

was neat and orderly. It was another trait he appreciated. 

Byers turned to face him, watching him expectantly.

 

"Take your clothes off," Doggett said.

 

Byers turned his face to the floor, but began undressing. 

First the tie came off, slowly, then the shirt was unbuttoned 

and shed, his jacket left downstairs after washing the 

dishes. He pulled his white t-shirt over his head and Doggett 

watched, taking in his smooth, pale skin. It was obvious the 

hacker never went out into the sun, and if he did, he 

probably burned pretty badly. The light brown hair with 

chestnut highlights suggested sensitive skin. Shoes were 

pulled off, socks removed, and then Byers reached for his 

belt.

 

"Let me," Doggett said, his voice low. He'd had enough 

watching. He wanted to touch. If the man was as hot as he 

looked, he'd happily spend time with him, spend money on him, 

and make sure Byers knew what he liked and how he wanted to 

be treated. He unbuckled Byers' belt, unzipped his pants, and 

slid them and his boxers down to the floor. Byers' cock was 

hard already; it was a nice one, not too long or thin, well 

shaped. He stepped out of his pants, and Doggett ran his 

hands over Byers' nearly hairless chest, down his sides, and 

over his ass. Yeah, the guy definitely had a nice ass. Very 

nice. Naked, he looked vulnerable, and very young. His touch 

raised goose bumps on Byers' flesh, and his small, brown 

nipples stiffened. Doggett resisted the temptation to kiss 

them.

 

"How old are you anyway, Byers?" he asked, curious.

 

Byers looked puzzled by the question. "38," he said. "Why?"

 

"You just look pretty young."

 

"I always have. It's one of the reasons for the beard." Byers 

blushed. "I still look about 15 without it." He didn't ask 

Doggett the same question. He already knew the man was in his 

mid 40s. They were both adults. Age didn't matter at this 

stage.

 

Doggett moved closer, taking Byers in his arms. He could feel 

the man shiver at the contact as he pressed his clothed body 

against him. Leaning down a little, he kissed Byers, and 

Byers slid his arms around him and returned the kiss gently. 

His lips were soft, his neat, dark beard slightly scratchy, 

and he could feel Byers' heart hammering wildly as Doggett's 

tongue slid between his lips.

 

This was good. Byers tasted good. His skin smelled warm and 

masculine, slightly musky with arousal. Byers' hot shaft was 

pressed against his groin, with the length of his body tight 

against him. Oh yeah, he would be responsive and compliant 

where it mattered, and it made Doggett's blood simmer. When 

he moved away from Byers, the man looked hungry. He liked 

that look in Byers' clear blue eyes.

 

"Condoms," Doggett said. He knew that until the hacker had 

checked his medical records personally, he was going to ask 

for this anyway. Might as well beat him to the punch and save 

him a little embarrassment.

 

Byers smiled and pulled a few packets from the top drawer of 

his bedside table, setting all but one of them down.

 

"Bring it here and turn around."

 

Byers did as he was told. Doggett took the condom from Byers' 

hand and put it in his pocket, then pulled the cuffs out. He 

held Byers' wrists together and cuffed them behind his back. 

Byers gasped and Doggett could see his cock twitch.

 

"Over here, and get on your knees," he ordered. He sat on the 

bed in front of the kneeling man and unzipped his fly. 

 

Byers was breathing hard and his skin was flushed with his 

arousal. The cuffs were cold and tight, but not so tight they 

would hurt. He could feel himself trembling with 

anticipation. His nipples were tight peaks, tingling with the 

need to be touched, and his penis was at attention. This was 

shaping up to be a far more interesting evening than he'd 

anticipated when Doggett called. 

 

He wondered if Doggett would want anything more than a blow 

job, and sincerely hoped that he did. He wanted this, wanted 

to be bound, to be dominated by someone sane, who would 

respect his needs and desires; understanding and using them 

without taking undue advantage. His mind was running wild as 

he watched Doggett pull his hard shaft from his pants and 

stroke himself, rolling the condom on. Byers wanted to be 

tied to his bed and fucked, wanted to feel Doggett's broad 

hand slapping his ass, pulling at his balls.

 

"Suck me," Doggett snapped, his voice low and rough with 

desire. Byers leaned down and took him in, teasing him with 

tongue and teeth. Doggett groaned and grabbed Byers' hair, 

forcing him down further. "Harder," he said.

 

Oh, yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this. The slight 

chill in the room emphasized his nudity and the heat 

radiating from his cock as he sucked harder. At this angle, 

it would be difficult to take Doggett in entirely, but if he 

shifted a little...

 

Doggett shouted as Byers swallowed the length of his 

erection, the man's beard tickling his balls. He'd come way 

too fast if he let this go on very long, but it felt damned 

good, and he wasn't about to fault the man's enthusiasm or 

technique, or waste the opportunity. He fucked Byers' mouth 

hard for a few strokes, then drew back, pulling his head away 

by his hair. Byers moaned and tried to take him in again.

 

"No, not yet," he said. "I got other plans before we get that 

far."

 

Byers nodded, his eyes on Doggett's cock before him. "What 

kind of plans?" he asked, panting to catch his breath. He 

looked up at Doggett's face.

 

Doggett motioned to the bed with his head. "I wanna tie you 

down and play with you for a while. You got a safe word?"

 

Byers trembling was more visible now, sharper, knowing he was 

going to get something of what he wanted. "The usual 

sequence," he said. "Green, yellow, red. Easy to remember."

 

Doggett nodded, pleased. "Good." He didn't like it when guys 

had weird words that didn't seem to mean anything, and that 

would sound really weird if they shouted them out during a 

scene. 'Quazimodo' had been one particularly noteworthy 

oddity he'd run into. Weird shit was harder to remember, too. 

You couldn't stay in a good place if the guy forgot his own 

damned safe word.

 

He stood, leaving Byers kneeling next to the bed, and 

rummaged in the man's closet. It was more like an old 

military locker, really; olive drab metal like you'd find in 

a barracks room. In a moment, he found what he was looking 

for -- several of Byers' ties. He only had the one set of 

cuffs, and they weren't very comfortable for anything more 

than what he was using them for right now anyway. Leather was 

good, but those restraints were all at home. The ties would 

work nicely though, as he wanted something Byers could tug 

against once he had him spread on the bed, something that 

wouldn't leave marks or hurt his wrists or ankles. He'd 

played sub once in a while. He knew the drill. Part of the 

pleasure of being tied up was being able to struggle without 

getting hurt.

 

Byers watched with growing heat as Doggett secured his ties 

to the corners of his bed. Yes, this was good. Doggett knew 

enough not to try to use the cuffs for this, and it reassured 

him.

 

Once finished preparing the bed, Doggett turned to Byers. He 

hadn't bothered putting his dick back in his pants, primarily 

because he intended to use it again soon, but also because he 

liked the idea of Byers knowing exactly how hot he was for 

him. He took the naked man by one shoulder and pulled him to 

his feet, then tossed him down on the mattress. "On your 

back," he barked.

 

Byers rolled onto his back, but put up a token struggle as 

Doggett tied each of his ankles.

 

"Oh, so you're gonna be feisty, eh?" He grinned at Byers, 

enjoying the playfulness of it.

 

Byers struggled a little more, letting the physical contact 

and Doggett's strong hands restraining him stimulate him. 

"Don't," he said in mock-fear, grinning back at Doggett. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

 

Doggett laughed. "Terrible things." Both ankles secured, he 

uncuffed one of Byers' hands and cuffed the other to the 

frame of the bed. He secured Byers' wrist to the corner with 

a tie, then removed the cuffs and stuffed them back in his 

pocket with the key. He let Byers fight as he bound his free 

wrist. It was slender, the skin smooth and hot. Doggett could 

feel the bones move and twist in his palm with the hacker's 

resistance. The intimacy of the contact was more intense than 

it had any right to be.

 

Byers' entire body was flush from the struggle and his 

arousal, and he was panting hard. His cock stood up, hard and 

dark. Doggett was breathing heavily from the exertion and his 

own desire. 

 

"You're a hot little surprise," Doggett gasped as he caught 

his breath. "I'm gonna like this."

 

Byers struggled against the restraints, but the knots were 

expertly tied. He arched into Doggett's hands with a quiet 

moan as the man stroked his chest and sides. The agent's 

touch was soft and exploratory, but the second long stroke 

down his body had a little scratch to it. Byers shivered at 

the feeling. It was exquisite.

 

"Nice," Doggett said quietly, appreciating Byers' response.

 

Doggett's fingers raked soft and quick along Byers' inner 

thighs as he leaned to Byers' chest and gently nipped the 

bound man's nipples. Byers gasped and moaned with pleasure. 

 

The second set of nips was a little harder, and Byers gasped 

again. "Uhhhhh -- yessss," he hissed.

 

"You like that," Doggett said.

 

Byers nodded vigorously, still gasping.

 

"You want more, you gotta ask." There was a gratified 

smugness in his voice.

 

Byers panted as he spoke. "More, please..."

 

Doggett chuckled. "Please, what?"

 

"Please, Sir -- I want more, Sir." The need in his voice was 

raw.

 

Oh, yeah. Doggett liked this very much. He bent and bit down 

on Byers' nipples again, slightly harder this time, as he 

passed a hand close to Byers' erection, trailing his fingers 

through the pubic hair. He was rewarded with a deep groan. He 

reached up and pinched the hard nipples tight between his 

fingers, pulling slightly, then watched Byers' face as he 

moaned with pleasure, back arching, eyes closed tight. God, 

he was hot.

 

Doggett pulled his jacket off, removed his tie and tossed it 

aside, then unbuttoned the top buttons and rolled up the 

sleeves of his shirt. He took Byers in his arms and began 

kissing and gently biting his way from his captive's throat 

down to his navel. Byers' smooth, warm skin felt wonderful 

under his lips and tongue, and he savored the movement of the 

man's body as he writhed between his hands. "You love it, 

don't you, little slut."

 

Byers panted and moaned quietly, yipping when Doggett bit a 

little harder than before. His voice went straight down 

Doggett's spine to his dick, leaving him panting as well. He 

liked being able to tell what his new toy was enjoying 

without having to make a production number out of it. He 

followed the crest of Byers' hip bone down into his pubic 

hair, nipping and sucking.

 

"Please, Sir, harder," Byers whispered.

 

Doggett bit harder, this time on the bone buried under the 

hair just above Byers' cock. The delighted, whimpered 

"ohhhhhhhh" he received in return made him smile. He traced 

his cheek up the tantalizing erection, knowing that his 

evening stubble would be scratchy and stimulating. Byers 

bucked beneath him, his moan much louder this time.

 

"Sweet, sweet," Doggett whispered. He blew hot breath on 

Byers' cock and watched it jump. The bead of moisture on its 

tip tempted him sorely, but he would wait for a few moments 

before allowing himself the pleasure of dealing with it. He 

ran the tips of his fingers along its underside instead, from 

the root to the ridge of the head. Byers shuddered and 

groaned, a deeper, more primal sound than Doggett expected 

from a man whose voice usually ran in the tenor range. He 

looked up and saw his captive biting his lower lip, eyes shut 

tight.

 

"Don't hold it back," he said. "I wanna hear you."

 

Byers gasped explosively. "Oh god," he moaned.

 

"I've been called a lot of things over the years," Doggett 

said, smiling, "but that one's been rare." He ran his nails 

up the underside of Byers' shaft.

 

"Oh god oh god oh god..."

 

He chuckled. "So, now I'm a whole pantheon. Wouldn't Mulder 

be surprised."

 

Byers was too far gone to laugh. "Please," he whimpered, 

"please, Sir, let me suck you."

 

Doggett considered the plea as he slid his fingers around 

Byers' balls and pulled gently. The man's responding 

"aaaaaaaaaah" sent a hot shiver of pleasure through him. He 

shifted his weight and moved, sliding just the tip of his 

dick into Byers' open mouth. Byers tried to reach and take 

more, but he moved away in response to maintain control.

 

"You only get what I give you, Johnny," he said, his own 

voice a dangerous growl. Byers' lips, teeth and tongue 

tortured him mercilessly. Damn, but he was good. Looking 

down, he finally allowed himself to lick the bead of liquid 

off the tip of Byers' cock. It was hot and salty, the skin of 

the tip satin-smooth and sensuous on his tongue. A thread of 

liquid clung to his lower lip as he raised his head, joining 

flesh to flesh. The man beneath him arched in ecstasy and 

gave a high, whistling whimper, not releasing the head of 

Doggett's sensitive shaft.

 

He could hardly believe that Byers -- shy, quiet, geeky, 

awkward Byers -- was like this in bed. If he hadn't had 

firsthand experience of the man's edgy paranoia, he would 

have been amazed that the guy didn't have a partner, or half 

a dozen of them if he wanted. He doubted anyone would 

genuinely be able to resist his charms after seeing him like 

this, after discovering his talents. It was like finding 

buried treasure. He moaned as his little gem did unspeakably 

erotic things to his nether head.

 

Doggett was hard pressed to resist the temptation to rip his 

clothes off and fuck Byers with all his strength right then 

and there, but it would have spoiled the fun of the game. It 

was so much more rewarding to open the prize slowly, like 

peeling away the intricate layers of the best mystery novel 

to reveal the motives of the crime. Oh yeah, it would be a 

crime to take this too quickly.

 

"Can't wait to be inside your hot, tight ass, Johnny," he 

panted. Byers shuddered and moaned at the words. "Gonna give 

you a ride on my hot, steel rod before we're through. Think 

you're man enough to take it?" Doggett's voice was low and 

gravelly. 

 

Byers was immersed in a pulse of pleasure that rocked him 

from his toes. It had been a long time since he'd been with 

anyone, and Doggett certainly knew what he was doing. It made 

him glad he'd been patient; waiting for the right time, the 

right person. It took all his control not to come when his 

captor licked the tip of his cock with a slow, intense 

stroke, but he knew that far greater reward would be his if 

he could maintain a certain equilibrium. 

 

There was great promise in Doggett's large, strong hands, and 

the way he directed the game. The gentle, bristly stroke of 

his cheek up Byers' shaft had been excruciatingly sensual; 

following it with the softness of a hot breath, incredibly 

seductive. He wanted more, so much more, and from the 

evidence at hand, he was going to receive masterful 

treatment. 

 

He shuddered from his bones, and moaned as Doggett's fingers 

slid into the crack of his ass, passing softly, almost 

imperceptibly over his exposed and vulnerable opening. 

Exquisite. His cock leaped and twitched at the sensation. He 

gave the hot, swollen flesh in his mouth intense, articulate 

attention to encourage his tormentor's continued caress. 

Anything -- he would do anything for more.

 

Doggett pulled away from Byers, lying next to him just out of 

reach of his mouth. The stimulation had been getting far more 

intense, and he wasn't quite ready to let himself come for 

the first time yet. Byers would get to suck him hard and deep 

in a few minutes, but first, he intended to drive his 

prisoner to the brink and bring him back. Byers wasn't going 

to get to come for a long time, but he'd enjoy showing him 

the edge of the abyss again and again before he did. Doggett 

leaned his face between Byers' legs, running the tip of his 

tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock. As Byers 

groaned and raised his hips into the stroke, he took the 

flesh between his cock and balls between his teeth and bit 

down gently, tugging and sucking at the skin in his mouth.

 

"Aaaaaah! Yes!" Byers' hips bucked and Doggett sucked one of 

Byers' balls in to his mouth, tugging and licking as he had a 

moment earlier. "Oh god, Sir, more!" Byers struggled to move 

his hands, wanting to pull Doggett into him and suck his 

thick shaft, so tantalizingly close to his lips. His wrists 

were held fast, though, and he took the cloth into his hands 

and twisted it as he shouted wordlessly in passion. He loved 

the feel of hot, hard cock in his mouth, and having it so 

close but so unobtainable was damnably, blessedly 

frustrating. 

 

Doggett attended to the other testicle with equal interest as 

Byers' shouting continued, his cock twitching with the heat 

of his pulse. Just being this close to it warmed Doggett's 

cheek. He drew his face back and leaned up on one elbow, 

taking Byers' shaft firmly in hand and stroking hard from tip 

to base, twisting slightly as he did so. Byers gasped. He let 

go of the burning flesh and slapped it sharply twice. Byers' 

hips bucked again, and he let out short cries of painful 

pleasure. Doggett smiled, hearing it. He knew that sound very 

well, and it was one he sought to produce in the men he 

dominated. "So you like a little pain too, eh?"

 

Byers nodded, unable to speak. The tip of his cock was 

leaking, a strand of clear fluid trailing slowly from the 

head into his pubic hair. Yes, this was what Doggett wanted 

from the man bound beneath him; pure physical evidence of his 

deep pleasure. 

 

He stroked Byers' shaft softly, excruciatingly slowly with 

his fingertips and slid his own hard member into Byers' 

mouth. "Now you can suck all you like, Johnny," he said, 

thrusting slowly and gently as Byers adjusted to allow him 

into his throat. When Byers swallowed him, he began thrusting 

in earnest, teasing Byers' penis with soft touches, 

scratches, and slaps that caused it to leap beneath his 

hands, red and swollen. He moaned deep as he fucked Byers' 

mouth, thrusting harder and faster. 

 

When it looked like Byers might come, he took the base of his 

cock in his hand and squeezed hard, using his other hand to 

pull the man's balls gently away from his body. It would 

delay an orgasm and draw him back from the brink.

 

He pulled out of Byers' mouth to let him breathe and could 

hear his panting and gasping, then eased back in for more 

when Byers' tongue reached up and drew him in again. It was 

hot and wet and Byers was putting everything into pleasuring 

him like this. Doggett felt Byers struggle beneath him, 

knowing the man wanted to wrap arms and legs around him to 

help gain his own physical release, but he wouldn't allow 

Byers that pleasure.

 

"That's right, Johnny, fight me. You're so fuckin' hot when 

you do that." He gasped from the intensity of Byers' sucking, 

the way his tongue moved on him, rough and fast.

 

He slapped Byers' pulsing cock again sharply, feeling him 

buck beneath him, and Doggett's own orgasm raced down his 

spine until he came with a rush in Byers throat. Three more 

hard, deep strokes to relieve the intensity, and he pulled 

out again so that Byers could breathe and rest. He'd earned 

the respite. Doggett pulled the full condom from his dick and 

dropped it into a waste basket near the bed. Both men were 

panting like racehorses after a steeplechase.

 

"That's good, Johnny," he whispered, stroking Byers' face. He 

wiped Byers' face to clear away his sweat, and the saliva 

that had flooded his mouth when he was unable to swallow. 

"You're very, very good." Doggett gave him a soft, deep kiss, 

tongues caressing passionately. He slid away from Byers for a 

moment to look at him. His hand rested on the center of the 

man's chest, and he could feel the bird-fast beat of his 

heart in his palm, the rise and fall of his rapid, enraptured 

breath. His sweat-soaked body was beautiful, like something 

Michaelangelo might have made after waking from an intense, 

erotic dream. Who would have thought Byers could be 

beautiful?

 

Doggett wanted more skin contact, so he shed his clothes, 

dropping them beside the bed. One hand on Byers' chest, 

teasing his nipples, he looked curiously into the top drawer 

next to the bed; the drawer Byers had pulled the condoms 

from. He wondered what else the man might keep there.

 

His search was amply rewarded when he found lube, a small 

handful of condoms, and a slender, angled vibrator. Doggett's 

eyes lit and he grinned. "Oh, little cub, I see you like 

playing with toys." He rolled a fresh condom onto his already 

hard shaft.

 

"Yes, Sir," Byers replied, still breathless and writhing from 

Doggett's attention to the sensitive peaks on his chest. Each 

squeeze and tug and twist the man inflicted on him shot 

through him, straight into his throbbing erection.

 

Doggett turned the vibe on to check the batteries. They 

appeared quite fresh, from the sound and tingle of the 

vigorous buzz. Shuffling around a little more, he uncovered 

light weight nipple clamps -- metal tweezers tipped with 

rubber that slid shut with rings, joined by a short length of 

chain -- they would provide enough pressure to be very 

stimulating without causing much pain, and could be adjusted 

easily and finely. The slender metal v's would fit the man's 

small, hard nipples and the chain would let Doggett play with 

them both at the same time, as he teased Byers' ass. He was 

getting hard again already at the thought of how Byers would 

wail and thrash for him.

 

Byers blushed at his secrets discovered, but a thrill ran 

through him. The evening was far from over, and there was 

ample time before his friends would return. They could 

explore Doggett's creativity, and his own endurance, at 

length. 

 

Doggett lay atop Byers, sliding his now bare chest against 

Byers' own. Both men gasped at the contact, and Doggett drew 

his whole body up, running his cock from between Byers' legs, 

along the restrained man's cock, and up his abdomen and chest 

until the tip of his cock rested in Byers' beard. Byers 

shivered and sighed, and he reversed the motion, sliding down 

the length of Byers' body until the tip of his cock was 

nestled, hot, in the crack of his captive's ass. Doggett let 

an "oooooooh" of pleasure escape as the tip of his dick 

pushed into Byers' fever-hot, still-unlubed opening, and 

Byers shouted at the sensation.

 

"Aah! God, Sir, please... take me!"

 

Doggett bent his head to kiss and suck at Byers' throat, 

holding him tightly in his arms, then caressing Byers' sides 

with his open palms. He ran them up Byers' armpits, softly 

snaking his fingers up the straining, bound arms to his 

wrists. He held Byers' wrists tight, kissing and nibbling at 

his throat. Byers moaned and arched under him, pressing 

insistently into his body, his hardness hot and delicious 

against Doggett's bare abdominal muscles. Sliding his hands 

up, he twined his fingers with Byers', then took his mouth 

and kissed him, fierce and passionate.

 

Byers groaned into his mouth, hands grasping tight, twined 

with Doggett's larger, stronger ones. The burning heat of his 

shaft was soothed by Doggett's cooler skin, but this did not 

mean his needs were calmed. He gathered himself and thrust 

hard with his hips into the weight and substance of the 

heavy, solid body atop him, demanding attention, begging to 

be fucked, wordless with Doggett's searing tongue deep in his 

mouth.

 

Doggett moaned in answer to Byers' unspoken plea. The man 

beneath him was so incredibly sensual, their movement 

together an overpowering erotic force. The softness of his 

skin, the taste of his mouth, the heat of his cock against 

Doggett's stomach as he thrust insistently upward; it was 

almost overwhelming. For a moment, Doggett feared he'd lost 

control of his captive, the bound man mastering him, but a 

sharp thrust of the tip his own rod into Byers' tight, 

willing ass was enough to reduce the hacker to needy 

whimpers.

 

He pulled his mouth away from the kiss. "Don't play those 

games with me, boy. I'll fuck you soon enough, but it happens 

on my time, not yours." He raised himself off Byers' body and 

sat next to him, not touching him at all. He watched as Byers 

squirmed, the sudden loss of contact driving him toward the 

edge.

 

"Please, Sir, I'm sorry," Byers gasped. "Do what you will 

with me."

 

Doggett grinned, taking the vibrator in his hand. He turned 

it on and ran it softly up Byers' shaft. 

 

Byers jumped at the sudden, intense stimulation. "Aaaaaaah!"

 

Setting the vibe aside, Doggett pinched and bit at Byers' 

nipples until he was howling and bucking at the air, the 

peaks of them swollen. With swift, efficient motion, Doggett 

clipped them, and tugged at the chain that joined them. He 

touched the vibe to the tip of Byers' erection as he tugged 

for a second time, and Byers nearly exploded, screaming. 

Doggett dropped the vibe again, and squeezed the root of 

Byers' cock to keep him from coming. Watching Byers' face as 

he groaned and swore, head thrashing from side to side, left 

Doggett burning and rock hard. He caressed himself as he 

traced the vibe around Byers' balls where the sac joined his 

body. Byers screamed again, leaking fluid from the tip of his 

cock, panting and gasping, no longer in control of his body.

 

This was what Doggett had been waiting for.

 

Moving quickly, he loosed the bindings on one of Byers' 

wrists, then rolled him onto his side so he could rebind them 

together at one corner of the bed. Byers tried to resist, but 

his body was twisted and he couldn't get any leverage. 

Doggett tugged at the nipple clamps again and Byers groaned, 

his cock twitching sharply.

 

The legs would be trickier, but Doggett had both strength and 

position in his favor. He untied Byers' ankles then shoved 

him to one side, until Byers' legs slid from the bed and his 

knees met the floor. He sat on Byers' back for a few moments 

to catch his breath, Byers struggling hard beneath him. 

Placing his feet between Byers' knees, he spread them wide, 

exposing Byers' anus. Doggett applied the vibe to the 

sensitive opening and Byers bucked into the mattress. Doggett 

slapped his ass hard.

 

"Don't move!" he ordered. When Byers didn't stop quickly 

enough, he slapped him again, harder. "I said, don't move!" 

he snapped. Byers' hips quivered to a stop and he knelt, 

shaking, under Doggett. He was gasping for breath, moaning, 

sweat rolling from his body.

 

Doggett shifted again, getting to his knees behind Byers. He 

shoved his legs between his captive's thighs, then pulled 

Byers toward him until only his shoulders, arms, and head 

remained on the bed, enough that even if he thrust, he'd be 

unable to find stimulation. Fortunately, the rug on the floor 

was sufficient to keep their knees from being injured by 

their position.

 

"You're gonna stay in this position until I tell you 

otherwise, do you understand?"

 

Byers nodded. "Yes, Sir," he panted.

 

"Now tell me what you're going to do."

 

"I'll st... stay in this position until you t...tell me to 

move, Sir." He was still trying to catch his breath. The 

stinging slaps that had stilled his hips had only made him 

harder. He wanted more. He wanted Doggett's hands on him, 

wanted the vibe stroking inside him, wanted Doggett to fuck 

him until he screamed.

 

"I'm glad you understand me clearly, Johnny." Doggett reached 

under Byers' chest with one hand and tugged on the nipple 

clamps, then traced his hand across the nipples themselves. 

Byers shuddered, whimpering. With the other, he began 

caressing and squeezing Byers' ass.

 

"Gonna fuck you so hard and so deep," Doggett whispered into 

Byers' ear.

 

Byers' entire body shook with the effort of staying still, 

and his cock was leaking great strands of fluid. He wanted so 

badly to come, but knew he wouldn't be allowed until Doggett 

was satisfied. The caresses and squeezes became scratches, 

then the softest brush of Doggett's fingertips. It was sheer 

torture to stay still when every muscle in his body demanded 

to thrust, to buck under Doggett's hands, to try to find 

release. This was the torment, and the ecstatic pleasure, of 

submission, of the bottom in bondage. Byers rode the edge of 

an unreachable orgasm as his Master's hands moved over his 

body.

 

Doggett was his Master now, in this moment, his commanding 

presence demanding stillness when every instinct drove Byers 

to seek release. His own will was submerged in the waves of 

sensation flooding him from every nerve. When his Master's 

tongue endlessly caressed his hole -- soft, hot and maddening 

\-- his legs shook beneath him, but he did not move. When 

Doggett lubed his anus and slid a finger inside, then thrust 

just the head of his shaft in, pulling it all the way out, 

thrusting it in and pulling it out again and again almost 

forever in a merciless tease, he wailed at being so close to 

orgasm, but did not move. 

 

When Doggett slid the vibe slowly into his lubed ass, playing 

with his prostate until he could stand no more, he cried out, 

but did not move. When Doggett applied the leather of a belt 

across his ass, leaving it burning hot and red, the vibe 

still in him, he screamed for release, pleaded with his 

Master to let him come, but did not move.

 

When Doggett finally, blessedly, drove his thick rod slow and 

hot and deep into Byers' body, he wept and begged to come, 

but did not move. When Doggett came inside him, thrusting 

hard and fast as though he'd split his body open, hands 

clamped down hard on the base of Byers' cock and pulling back 

on his balls yet again to keep him from coming, he didn't 

have the energy left to beg, but still refused to move.

 

At last, Doggett lifted him gently to the bed, his legs 

aching, wrists still bound to the frame. He was rolled onto 

his back, the nipple clamps removed, and his nipples 

screamed. He begged again, whispering like a prayer, "Please, 

Sir, let me come..."

 

Doggett's hands were soft on him. He kissed Byers, deep and 

gentle, sucked his sore nipples until Byers felt they might 

sing aloud with pleasure. Doggett's mouth moved down his body 

until it fell, hot, wet, and ravening, on Byers' throbbing, 

desperate shaft. Doggett's fingers moved inside him, driving 

him to a place beyond the edge of ecstasy. And then Doggett 

lifted his head from Byers' cock and whispered, "Come, 

Johnny, come for me." He lowered his mouth onto Byers' 

burning cock again, sucking like an angel, or some demon 

lover, and Byers' orgasm rocked him from his center; he 

screamed, incoherent, until his throat was raw.

 

He floated then, as Doggett untied his wrists and rubbed 

them, and his hands and his arms and his shoulders, until 

they were warm and supple again. Doggett massaged the sore 

muscles and tendons of his thighs and calves and ankles, 

soothed the burning red flesh of his ass with soft strokes of 

his hands. Then Doggett lay next to him, and they held each 

other, wrapped around each other, naked and raw and flying, 

until they could breathe again.

 

Doggett nuzzled against Byers' ear, his nose tracing patterns 

in the short, brown hair. He'd had a few better experiences 

than this over the years, but very few. He wanted this again, 

wanted this man again. He would fulfill the promises he'd 

made earlier that night, wholeheartedly and happily. Oh yes, 

he'd be very, very good to Byers, and things would change for 

him around here soon. "You were incredible," he whispered, 

then kissed Byers' ear, sucking softly along its edge.

 

Byers finally found the power of speech again. "That was... 

intense... wild... oh god..."

 

"Been a long time, I guess."

 

Byers nodded, then turned his face and looked into Doggett's 

dark blue eyes. "Thank you."

 

Doggett smiled gently. "Oh, believe me, Johnny, the pleasure 

was all mine."

 

Byers chuckled. "I sincerely doubt that."

 

They kissed. 

 

"We should get cleaned up," Byers said. He thought his legs 

might hold him up for a shower, if Doggett wouldn't mind 

helping.

 

"We should save water," Doggett agreed. They grinned at each 

other and rose from the bed.

 

Half an hour later, they returned to the office.

 

"I... what should I call you?" Byers asked. "Agent Doggett 

just seems so..." His voice trailed into a shy, uneasy 

silence.

 

Doggett nodded. "I know what you mean." Both of them sharing 

a first name could be a little... awkward. He thought for a 

few moments. "Jack," he said, finally, tracing his thumb 

along Byers' cheek. "When it's just us, you can call me 

Jack."

 

Byers raised his eyes but kept his face low, another gesture 

in a life's vocabulary of shyness. "Jack." He let it sit on 

his tongue for a moment, mouthed it again silently. "I... I 

liked what you called me earlier."

 

Doggett smiled. "Johnny," he said quietly. A chuckle. "My 

Johnny," he whispered, his voice like a caress, and a moment 

of tenderness passed over his face. "I think I can live with 

that." He took Byers gently into his arms and offered him a 

kiss like silk. Byers drank it in like a holy thing, then 

they parted, two men standing in silence.

 

"The guys'll be back in about an hour," Byers said. "I think 

maybe Battlebots is on."

 

"You got any beer in that fridge?" 

 

Doggett grinned.

 

~~ a beginning~~


End file.
